Unknown Origins
by ash005
Summary: Nora Quinn had lived with her grandmother for as long as she could remember. Having never met either of her parents, her grandmother was all she ever knew. She was content to live on a simple farm in the woods. But that all changes when she is accepted into the infamous Ever After High. The road ahead of her is a long and rather interesting one...with lots of twists and turns.
1. UOch1

** Prologue**

Three figures stood around a table, each wearing an expression of confusion and anger. A man with shaggy gray hair and striking blue eyes held his face.

"If we let her in, she could be a danger to us all!" Next to him, a woman floating on what looked like a bingo raised her hand.

"Yes I agree. But she had nowhere else to go. And who knows. Perhaps she's not a danger, but simply another teenager in search of her destiny." Across the table, a girl with long, curly blonde hair huffed.

"That's just the thing though. No one knows who her parents are...not even her. So her destiny is completely out of the question. She's an open book." They were silent for a few moments. The man inhaled deeply then sighed.

"We will accept her. But we will watch her with caution", he nodded his head slightly,"With this mystery archer on the loose, the last thing we need is another danger to our students." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

**Chapter One**

She sat at the dinner table, fork in hand and a mouth full of pancakes. The little cabin was quiet. The windows had been opened and every nook and cranny was gladly soaking up the morning sun. There was the sound of footsteps coming from behind her.

"So, are you excited to be going to this new school?" She looked over her shoulder to see her grandmother dressed in a simple gown and slippers.

"I guess." She mumbled. The old woman twisted her lips and set her hand on her hip.

"Now Nora, this is a new adventure! You've got to be at least a little excited." Nora swallowed her bite, feeling the warm pancake(now mush) run down her throat. Pulling her plaid shirt down, she slouched in her chair.

"Why should I be excited? All it is a new school. Big whoop." Taking another heaping nite of her food, she closed her eyes. She could see the fields upon fields of wild flowers. She could hear the satisfying _cluck_ of her grandmother's chickens. Nothing could compare the simple life on the farm.

"Well then, you better get excited. We leave in an hour. So go pack your bags and I'll clean up."

"Whatever you say grandma."

xXx_xXx

_Clunk_. Her suitcase slammed shut. With ten minutes to go, she gazed around her bedroom one last time. The light yellow walls practically inhaled the sunlight. Reaching out, she let her thin fingers run along the pictures on her wall. One of some random flowers, one of her as a child, and the other...the other of her grandmother. Nora's heart was suddenly wrenched with sadness. Her grandmother looked so happy in the picture. She had just received the greatest the news in the world...she was to be a grandmother. Oh how her smile could light up a room. The only con her grandmother had...was that Nora was to never know her parents personally...or even know who they were.

"Nora, let's go!" Snapping back into reality, Nora drew her hand back. These pictures would stay here for the rest of eternity. She slipped her arm around the suitcase and held it under her armpit.

"Goodbye room. It was nice knowing you." Turning, she walked out of her room. In the kitchen, her grandmother stood with a small bag in hand. And of course, she was smiling. Without warning, she took her into her embrace. Speaking into her ear, she placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine at your new school. Listen to your higher authorities and be a friend." She nodded.

"I love you, Grandma."

"I love you too."

xXx_xXx

The carriage ride there was bumpy and rough and highly uncomfortable. She had been silent for the whole ride, anxious about the future. What if the students didn't like her? What if she couldn't keep her grades up? Her head feel into her hands. So many what ifs. A hand grabbed her arm and shook her.

"Oh! We're here Nora, we're here!" She forced her head up and looked through the small carriage window. Her eyes widened. In front of them was a huge castle. Vines and various flowers grew up and down the outside walls. People of every color warring every kind of clothing imaginable we're out and about. Suddenly self conscious about her own clothing, she glanced down at her plain jeans and plaid shirt. She suddenly began to notice every little detail about herself. Her ginger locks were frizzy and unkept. There were dirt and grease smudges along her cheeks. Her boots were old and worn out. _What a great first impression. Screeech!_ The carriage came to a halt. This was it. She was about to embarrass herself in front of the whole school. This was going to be interesting.


	2. UOch2

**Chapter Two**

The carriage door opened and a man in an elegant suit stood there, holding the door. His hair was long and slicked back into a small ponytail.

"Good day my my ladies. Nora Quinn I presume?" Nora perked up start the mention of her name.

"That's us, yes. And good day to you as well," her grandmother said, struggling to climb out,"If you would be so kind, we have a few bags that need carrying." This confused Nora. She had only packed one bag, not a few. Shrugging it off, she followed behind her grandmother. Her feet hit the ground. Outside the carriage, the air was almost different. It was fresh and clear. Strangely, there seemed to a magic smell drifting through the air. A moment went by as the kind man took the bags from the carriage. Somehow, he was able to carry them all with one arm. _He must do this often._

"Headmaster Grimm would like to meet you Miss Nora. Follow me and I will show you to the main office._" _Sighing, she trailed behind them.

"Isn't this just so exciting? Just look at this place. It's amazing!" Her grandmother exclaimed. She could only shrug. Sure she was a little excited. But deep down, she was worried. Having lived her entire life on a small farm with no neighbors, she was used to living the life of an introvert. But now, she would _have_ to make friends. A sudden blast of warm air hit her in the face as they entered the school. In front of her was a huge, green stall shooting straight from the ground. The walls were lined with rows of lockers and decorated with many portraits of people. Her stomach dropped. The halls were also bustling with busy students. And every one of them were staring at her with curious gazes.

"In here please." The man said. The door opened and they walked in. Sitting at a large desk was a rather sticky man with shiny gray hair. He was wearing a nice blue and gold suit with leather boots.

"Welcome to Ever After High. Please, take a seat." He smiled and waved his hand to the chairs in front of his desk. She sat and instantly grew uncomfortable. Was everyone here this nice? If they were, she would have a hard time. "So, Miss Quinn, how old are you?" Nora began to draw circles on her leg as she glanced up.

"Fourteen. Fifteen in December." The headmaster grinned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Wonderful. I'll pair you up with one of the other students and get you all settled in.", he paused with his finger on his chin,"Oh! And one more thing. Are you a royal or a rebel?" She cringed. She had gone over this question a million times with her grandmother. Since she did not know who her parents were, she had the choice to be whichever she wanted. And she did _not_ know. Before she had a chance to say anything, her grandmother budded in.

"I don't think she quite knows just yet. Give her some time to choose." She rolled her eyes. That's the thing. She didn't _want_ to choose. She wanted be a normal teenage girl living a normal life going to a normal school. But no. She had to go to a school for special people. Her cheeks turned red. A slight feeling of anger swelled up inside her. She couldn't live out a normal life all because of what her grandmother wanted for her.

"Well then. Allow me to call in a student to show you around. Do you have a preference of whom you'd like to room with?" Room with? This piqued her interest. Perhaps rooming with someone would give her a friend. And maybe, just maybe, it would be fun.

"No preference, sir. Just someone who could show me the ropes." She replies kindly. His eyebrow raised as he took notice in her sudden change of tone. He picked up a phone that sat at the corner of his desk and requested that a student be sent to his office. A few moments went by before the door opened. Nora turned and gazed at the doorway. In stepped a tall girl with brown hair. She was wearing a red dress with intricate black designs and black leather boots. The thing that caught her eye was the large good she wore over her head.

"Cerise, what a nice surprise. This is Nora. I'd like for you to show her around and perhaps allow her to room with you." The girl smiled shyly.

"Sure. I'm sure Cedar wouldn't mind an extra roomie." Suddenly aware of her appearance(for the second time), she grinned awkwardly.

"Fabulous. Nora, I'll have your things sent up to your room. In the mean time, take as long as you need to say your goodbyes." Headmaster Grimm said. She didn't need very long to say goodbye. But her grandmother would need an eternity.


	3. UOch3

**Chapter Three**

"So, are you looking forward to your first day of school?" Cerise asked kindly. Nora stared straight ahead of her as they walked down the hallway. Every student they passed stared as if she was some new creature. It made her feel uneasy.

"I guess. I've never really gone to an actual school before. My grandma homeschooled me." Cerise grinned.

"Well if you need some help adjusting to the "school life" just let me know." Swinging a hard right they stopped in front of a pair of large doors."Here we are!" The doors were finely decorated with gold swirls and shiny rhinestones. "Oh,and one more thing. My roommate, Cedar, she's kinda sorta cursed to _always_ tell the truth. So if she spouts off and randomly starts talking then that's why." Without a chance to reply, Cerise turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. A wave of sweet fragrances blasted her face. Walking in, Nora was amazed. The room was the prettiest room she's ever seen.

The curtains were a pleasant shade of red and the walls were a nice maroon. On each side was a bed. Well, more like giant clouds. The beds were each decorated differently. One with a red, black, and grey comforter and pillows. The other with a pink, purple, and gold comforter and pillows.

we

"Cerise! You're back!" A girl who was...made of wood? A girl who was made of wood came skipping to the door way. Her brown hair was volumous and had light purple highlights.

"Cedar, this is the newest member of Ever After High. Nora, Cedar. Cedar, Nora." The girl smiled and waved at her kindly.

"Oh, your clothes are absolutely dreadful!" She of course knew that was the truth. Her clothes _were_ dreadful. "But that's okay! You can borrow some of mine. Let me go find you some." Gesturing for her to come into the room, she followed Cerise.

"We only have two beds right now, but I can see if the guys can set one up for you." The guys? Nora jumped as Cedar appeared suddenly, her hands full of clothing. Cerise giggled.

"So, I know it's not much, but I have for you a grey sweatshirt and a pair of black leggings. I think these would suit you very well. Oh! And I have a pair of brown slide I never wear that you can have." This sounded very nice to Nora. She took the clothes from Cedar's hands. Her hand brushed gently against Cedar's. _She really _is_ made of wood. _

"Now go change! I want to introduce you to the others." Cerise chirped excitedly. Nora was led to the bathroom by Cedar. As she closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror, she huffed.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all." She murmered under her breath.

xXx_xXx

After putting on her new outfit and fixing her hair, she began to look presentable. The three roommates quickly walked through the corridor and down a long flight of stairs before reaching the main hall. It wasn't nearly as busy as it had been when she first arrived. Only a few people remained loitering. On the side of the hall where the lockers stood, a small group of guys stood chatting. The one with brown hair and a large golden crown turned around.

"Hey, there's the new girl!" Turning, the group made their way to them. Cerise tapped Nora's shoulder with encouragement.

"Nora, these are the guys. The two blonds are Daring and Alister." Sweeping her off guard, one of the blonds took her hand.

"Charmed, I'm sure. The name's Daring...Daring Charming." He said, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. A grimace crosses her face. She was _definitely _not used to this kind of introduction. She glanced at the other blond. If this one was Daring, then the other must be Alister. He looked her in the eye with a grin. Hoo! He was definitely handsome. She could feel her cheeks suddenly grow warm.

"And the one with glasses is Dexter, Darings brother." He fiddled with his glasses for a moment before awkwardly waving.

"Hey."

"Hello." Nora replied kindly. In the moment of awkwardness, Cedar perked up.

"Hey! We should show her the castleteria and get lunch. Maybe there we can introduce her to the rest of the squad." Everyone murmured and nodded in agreement. So they were off to get lunch and Nora was finally beginning to feel somewhat comfortable.


End file.
